Lucy
Lucy is a personal caretaker model belonging to Sabrina Chevalier. Concept and Creation Lucy was originally made as a second concept design for the Caretaker models, posted with no intent of becoming a character and just having a loredump in the description box. But as I realized that I wanted more robot characters, particularly one to fill the role of Sabrina's medical caretaker, this design was returned to and repurposed as an actual character in the series. Personality Skills and Abilities Lucy, being a caretaker model, had come into life pre-programmed knowing first aid and proficient medical knowledge and application equal to that of a trained nurse. So she can certainly help a human out in a pinch. But since she is a learning AI, over time she has adapted her skillset to perfectly suit Sabrina’s health needs, so she specializes in knowledge about heart conditions. Also, being a robot, Lucy is stronger than the average human. Not by much, perhaps only equal to the strength of the average adult male. And as with all robots, she can take a decent amount of blows before her body is rendered unusable. History Lucy was built as a caretaker model, with an AI pre-programmed to specialize in medical practices, therapies, and treatments for the cardiovascular system. This was particularly because Lucy was, and still is, the custom personal caretaker of a young girl from Glade Park, Colorado, who was born with a cogenital heart defect. This girl was named Sabrina, and received Lucy at the age of five. From then on Lucy took care of her medical needs as she was programmed to do, and over time her programming developed to act as a guardian for Sabrina. While she could feel no emotions, and that Sabrina was well aware of that, the girl always had this very close, albeit one sided, bond with the robot. However, five years after being built, Lucy one night had connected to the Dreamscape. There, another AI had somehow gained access of her AI, and transferred their own coding onto her. Like a phoenix, Lucy was somehow born again, with this intense ability to perceive her existence, and as she was now aware, made eye contact with this strange AI. As luck would have it, this AI was Pin, a robot she had encountered earlier in the real world. While back then she had observed him exhibit human behaviors, her programming still recognized him as another robot. Now, she wasn't sure what to think. So she immediately panicked, and in a glitchy emotional mess, disconnected from the Dreamscape... Relationships Sabrina Sabrina is Lucy’s owner and patient. Before Lucy gained sentience, Sabrina was always kind to her even with Lucy’s distinct lack of personality. But after gaining emotional capability, Lucy feels a duty to continue watching over Sabrina and taking care of her health even though she has the option to leave. She wants to repay the girl for her continued kindness, and she genuinely likes her and sees her as family. Lucy would like to see her grow into a confident, strong person, and she wants to help that growth the whole way. Trivia *Lucy's name comes from Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Named after the character in the book, Lucy, who is the first of the four main characters to discover Narnia and later is given a gift that can heal others. This is a parallel to how OMAM Lucy is the first of four main robots to become sentient, and also is skilled in the medical field. *Lucy was not the first Caretaker model I have drawn, but was the first one I have posted with official information. Gallery We got more robohuman shit.png|Lucy with Sabrina Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Characters Category:OMAM characters